Since the invention of the black-and-white televisions adopting cathode ray tubes, display technologies have been evolving rapidly and continuously. Nonetheless, because the black-and-white televisions adopting cathode ray tubes have the drawbacks of huge size, heaviness, high radiation, and inferior pixels, flat display technologies are developing continuously for new improvements. Among all flat display technologies, liquid crystal display (LCD) technology is the most mature and popular one thanks to its small size, power saving, radiation free, full color, and easy carrying advantages. Its applications include mobile phones, translators, digital cameras, digital camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, and even desktop computers.
In addition, although the LCD technology has become mature, there still exist some problems. When the display module of a general LCD is operating, the LCD panel of the display module is usually interfered to various degrees such as the electrostatic interference or the wire coupling effect, where the wire coupling effect of LCD varies the colors and produces stripes on the display. FIG. 1A shows waveforms of the driving method for LCD device according to the prior art. As shown in the figure, the display panel comprises a plurality of scan modules (not shown in the figure) and a plurality of data electrode (not shown in the figure). Each scan module includes a plurality of scan electrodes, as shown in FIG. 1A. The plurality of scan electrodes X1˜X4 form a scan group. Besides, the LCD device will transmit a plurality of scan signals to the plurality of scan electrodes X1˜X4 simultaneously.
Nonetheless, because the plurality of scan electrodes X1˜X4 are adjacent scan electrodes and the scan signals are transmitted to the plurality of scan electrodes X1˜X4 simultaneously, during the transmission, the wire coupling effect will occur on the plurality of scan electrodes X1˜X4. As shown in FIG. 1A, influenced by a select signal of one of the plurality of scan electrodes X1˜X4, pulses will occur on select signals, which will influence the displaying effect of the LCD, namely, varying the colors and producing stripes on the display.
Moreover, FIG. 1B shows waveforms of another driving method for LCD device according to the prior art. As shown in the figure, a plurality of scan electrodes of an LCD device transmit a plurality of scan signals to a plurality of scan groups. Nonetheless, while transmitting the plurality of scan signals to the plurality of scan electrodes of different scan groups, the wire coupling effect also occurs on the scan electrodes among the plurality of scan groups. As shown in FIG. 1B, influenced by select signals on the scan signals of the scan electrodes of different scan groups, pulses will occur on the signals of the scan electrodes of different scan groups, which will influence the displaying effect of the LCD, namely, varying the colors and producing stripes on the display. Furthermore, the displaying efficiency of the LCD device will be influenced as well.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel driving method for LCD device and the driving circuit thereof for avoiding the imbalanced wire coupling effect among a plurality of scan electrodes of an LCD device and hence improving its displaying efficiency. The problems described above can be thereby solved.